warofthewhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flotsam
Flotsams are spotted stingrays that inhabit the waters of Crocodile Isle. Their name is derived from the word "flotsam", which is leftovers from a shipwreck. Flotsams come in two colors: blue and green. Blue Flotsam swim in only one direction, while the green Flotsam can change their direction from left to right; they generally do this when they reach a wall. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Flotsam's are one of the most common underwater enemies in the game, encountered in almost every water-involved level. They simply float through the water and make no real effort in attacking Diddy Kong or Dixie Kong. However if the Kongs are in the path of a Flotsam, it will continue to swim forward, not needing to avoid contact. Flotsam's can only be defeated with help from Enguarde the Swordfish. Donkey Kong Land 2 Flotsam also appears in Donkey Kong Country 2's pseudo-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2. There is no difference between these Flotsam's and those of Donkey Kong Country 2. Battle Beast Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Flotsam_(SNES).png Image:Squawks_vs_Flotsam_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(GB)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(GB)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(GB)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(GB)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Flotsam_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Flotsam_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(GB)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Flotsam_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Flotsam_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(GBA)2.png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (SNES) Clapper vs Villains (GB) Image:Diddy_Kong_and_Clapper_vs_Flotsam_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GB).png|Diddy Kong and Clapper vs Flotsam (Clapper's Cavern - GB) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Purple Flotsam (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Yellow Flotsam (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Purple Flotsam (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Yellow Flotsam (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GB) Image:Rambi_vs_Flotsam_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GB).png|Rambi vs Flotsam (Barrel Bayou - GB) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Purple Flotsam (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Yellow Flotsam (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Purple Flotsam (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Yellow Flotsam (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Flotsam_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Flotsam (Lockjaw's Locker - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Purple Flotsam (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Yellow Flotsam (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Purple Flotsam (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Yellow Flotsam (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GB) Image:Rattly_vs_Flotsam_(Gusty_Glade_-_GB).png|Rattly vs Flotsam (Gusty Glade - GB) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Purple Flotsam (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Yellow Flotsam (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Purple Flotsam (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Yellow Flotsam (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Flotsam_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Flotsam (Bramble Scramble - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Purple Flotsam (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Yellow Flotsam (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Purple Flotsam (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Yellow Flotsam (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Flotsam_(Hot-Head_Hop_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Flotsam (Hot-Head Hop - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Purple Flotsam (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Yellow Flotsam (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Purple_Flotsam_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Purple Flotsam (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Yellow_Flotsam_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Yellow Flotsam (Web Woods - GBA) Category:Enemies